Orion-class assault carrier
|buildtime = 50 |uses = 1 command, 25 |hull = 8000 |armor = 8 |provisions = 24 |squadrons = 4 |weapon1 = MAC |damage.weapon1 = 48 |weapon2 = Missile |damage.weapon2 = 40 |weapon3 = AA Autocannon |damage.weapon3 = 30 |weapon4 = Nuclear Missile |damage.weapon4 = 21 |damage.bombing = 45 |desc = During the Insurrection the Orion-class was a symbol of order, as well as an extremely effective instrument of war that could project a solid UNSC presence on entire worlds when it arrived. The carrier comes with state of the art factories and hangars to produce, produce, and house assets for ground combat elements and can deploy hordes of UNSC forces to lock down any planet. |antimatter = |weapon5 = |damage.weapon5 = |note = Colonize Salvage Debris Onboard Factory}} The ''Orion-class assault carrier is a heavy support ship in service to the United Nations Space Command. It excels in the carrying out and support of planetary invasions. Overview The Orion-class combines the infrastructure of a colony vessel and the firepower of a dedicated assault ship. During the Insurrection the Orion acted as a staging ground for the UNSC around contested worlds. Her 2,220 meter hull is capable of carrying a large amount of supplies, equipment, and troops to sustain ground conflicts, enough firepower to cripple most insurrectionist craft and the ability to aide in the colonization of new worlds made the Orion analogous to the Marathon in its utility and efficiency. History The Orion-class Assault Carrier was built for war against rebellious human colonies during the Insurrection. The class was conceived as a new type of carrier that could directly aid the UNSC's sustained ground operations in addition to maintaining aerospace control over contested worlds. Throughout the Insurrection, the appearance of a battle group led by an Orion-class assault carrier was seen as a symbol of the UNSC's military strength. As the Human-Covenant War began in 2525, Orion-class assault carriers often served as flagships, serving in numerous battles throughout the Outer Colonies in desperate defensive actions against the Covenant. The Covenant War saw the destruction of most Orion-class carriers as many of these vessels sacrificed themselves to buy time for civilians and troops to be evacuated to the Inner Colonies. The remaining vessels of the Orion-class formed the core of long-range battle groups that attempted to disrupt Covenant supply lines and staging areas, with limited success. Weapons and Tactical Usage The Orion was made to assault worlds, carrying out planetary bombings, and help support the construction of new colonies. It is one of the first capital ships available to the player along with the Marathon-class heavy cruiser, and can be built without research. With the ability to bombard and colonize planets while giving and taking a beating on its own, the Orion shines as an all-in-one early game colonizer. With the Onboard Factory ability, the Orion can help bolster a planet's defense by accelerating the planet upgrade time and structure build time while reducing the cost needed, when the ability is in effect. This ability is further enhanced by the extra constructor ships provided by its own colonize ability, so that a defensive perimeter can be erected in a short period of time, securing your foothold on a newly acquired planet. However, when the ability is activated, the Orion's engines will be shut down, rendering it immobile until the ability expires and is thus unavailable for autocast. Take good care in triggering it as soon as the cooldown expires to make the most out of it, and avoid using it in the midst of a battle. Another economic usage of the Orion is the Salvage Debris passive ability which recovers some resource for every allied ship destroyed, so you may want to keep one of these ships in your fleet especially when casualties are expected. Being an assault carrier, the Orion can house up to four squadrons at a time to further enhance your fleet's assault or anti-air ability. While armed with MACs, allowing it to handle most Insurrectionist ships and being moderately tough, she is not suited to direct combat with the Covenant, and should be kept at the center of a fleet and away from heavily defended enemy worlds if at all possible. Gallery Orion 81.jpg 1_-_xCAhzgm.jpg 2 - 5cO6cYV.jpg 3 - EU6F98D.jpg 4 - EZZnXSX.jpg 5 - VKtBj8x.jpg 6 - wvpeoXW.jpg 7 - dbrRrzs.jpg 8 - X7vN0GK.jpg Orion pimgpsh fullsize distr.jpg Trivia *Credit to Malcontent1692 for the model and texture. *Voiced by "Ken," the Orion-class's commander often voices a supreme dislike of the Insurrectionists. See also Category:UNSC ships Category:Capital Ships Category:Siege Warships